Living the Life with Derek
by fOREVERgilMORE
Summary: Maybe. Just maybe, in between all the fighting and bickering, Casey and Derek fall in love. Dasey, of course. R&R. [Completed]
1. It's the Lack Of

**I own nothing. **

"Derek! Get out of the Bathroom!"

"Casey, can you wait like 10 minutes?" Derek called from inside of the bathroom.

"No, Sam is going to be here in 5 minutes. So no, I can't wait."

"Chill out. I'm done," he said stepping out. Looking no different than he did when he went into the bathroom.

"You spent half an hour in the bathroom? What did you do? Spray Look-Exactly-Like-Derek stuff on you?"

"My hair just wasn't bouncy enough for my date with Susan," Derek said giving me a smug smile, "Susan needs a special kind of bounce."

"How disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as you dating my best friend," Derek said pushing me with his shoulder as he walked by.

"UGH! I hate you!"

"Right back at ya, sis!"

----------------

"So, how was your date with Sam, last night?"

"Huh?"

"Sam? Your date? Last night?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Emily. Just look at Derek hitting on those girls. He thinks he can have anyone he wants."

"'Cause he can."

I look at Emily. She's totally in a trance staring at Derek.

"Come on, Em. We have a minute before English."

-----------

"You never answered my question," Emily whispered.

"What question?" I whispered while still trying to take accurate notes.

"How was your date?"

"Uh, fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well, no. Kind of boring. Sam and I have grown completely apart, lately. And I don't know what's up."

"Shame."

"Casey and Emily. Is there something you would like to share with the whole class?" Mrs. Wells asked.

"Uh. Well..." I stumbled until I heard the door open. Everyone's head spun around.

"Sorry, I'm late, Teach. Kind of lost track of tongue.. I mean, time." The class laughed at Derek's lame joke. How typical.

"Mr. Venturi. Take a seat, please. I do not appreciate you interrupting my classroom."

"Fine, Fine, Fine."

As soon as the class started the lesson up again, after Derek's rude interruption. I scribbled Emily a note and passed it to her. Only to have it dropped at the side of her desk. _Great._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Derek whispered as he slumped in his chair and stepped on the note and dragged it towards him. He picked it up and read it. He smirked at me. Ugh. That disgusting Derek Smirk. Suddenly, the bell rang.

As soon as I walked out, Derek popped in front of me with the note in his hand, "Aw. You and Sammy Boy aren't connecting well? You know what the problem is?"

"Derek. Right now, I really don't need to hear another one of your perverted sex remarks. Good bye." I opened my locker. A hand reached out to slam it back shut. I turned around.

"The problem isn't the sex. It's the lack of, that's the problem," Derek said with his hand still on my locker.

"So what? He's been pressuring me all week. I'm sick of it, and if he doesn't respect me, then there's no use of even doing it at all."

"Do what you want Case. It's not my business," he finally took his hand off my locker.

"That's right." The bell rang, "Great, Der you made me late to French."

"Here's some French for ya, _'Voulez vous coucher avec moi'_ ," Derek said quickly backing up.

"Derek, go away! God!" I said while quickly walking to class.


	2. Something Different

"DINNER!" George called from downstairs.

"One more page, George!" I said while rushing to finish the last page of the book assignment we were given.

When I came downstairs, I was greeted with a not-so-happy Derek.

"About time, braniac."

"I was reading our book assignment, slacker."

"Good job, Casey. Derek, do you have the same assignment?" Mom asked.

"What assignment?" Derek grumped while stuffing spaghetti into his mouth.

"Yes, he does, Mom," I told her.

"Really? I do? What a shame," Derek managed to say in between bites.

**Derek's POV**

The phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Casey calls while getting up.

"Casey. We're in the middle of dinner!" Nora scolded.

"I know, but this is Sam's only time to call," Casey says before picking up the phone, "Hello? Hey you!.. What?.. What do you mean?... You sure?.. Oh. Okay. Bye."

She walked back to the table quietly, "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing." I can hear her voice waver a tad. I can tell she was forcing herself not to cry.

---------

After dinner, Casey locked herself in her room. I went up there and knocked on her door.

"I don't wanna talk."

"Yeah, you do. Let me in."

"Derek, go away."

"Casey, let me in!"

"UGH!" I heard Casey unlock the door, and then walk back to her bed.

I opened the door, "Casey, now tell me what really happened during dinner." Casey looked up at me. I can see her eyes were puffy.

"Sam dumped me," she said, trying to fight back tears, "For Kristin Taylor."

"What? No way! She's a total whore."

"You were right. I was moving too slow for him."

"No, Casey. Sam is a jerk. Forget about it. Go get dressed and go to sleep. Don't cry for him, he doesn't deserve it." I watched Casey get up to get dressed. She didn't even tell me to get out, so I stayed. I laid down on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Derek, you're on my bed," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Well, I guess I am. Come here," I said while patting the spot next to me.

"What?"

"Casey, I'm too tired to get up and walk to my room. So, just sleep next to me."

I was imagining Casey refusing to do so, but instead, I feel her getting under the covers and turning away from me. I try to fall back asleep, but Casey's voice just keeps ringing in my head.

"Derek, you were right. Sam is a total jerk. I'll never know how I could of gotten through this without you."

I turned around and put my arm around her. Suddenly, I found myself pulling the straps to her top down and giving her kisses around her shoulder... her neck.. her cheek. Casey turned her head towards mine to give me a kiss straight on the lips. I could feel it slowly deepen and deepen. I brushed my tongue against her lips and she opened them up to let my tongue in. It felt perfect. It was perfect. Casey drew back, turned back around and went to sleep. What was wrong? Did I do something?

_Of course something was wrong. I just kissed my sister! Society frowns on that type of thing. What if the whole school knew? Girls will probably think I'm disgusting._

------------


	3. Not Getting Any

**Casey's POV**

"I cannot wait until school is over this week," Emily said next to my locker.

"Me, too. No more having to deal with Dear Stepbrother Derek King of the School."

"Oh my god! Derek's your stepbrother?" Susan said from next to Emily, "Wow. I'm sorry. But he is a total hottie. He was so sweet on our date last night. I actually invited him in, for you know.."

"Yeah. I know." I said with a look of disgust.

"Well, anyways, knowing Derek's reputation, I would've thought that he would have taken the offer," she said looking down.

"No way! He turned you down? You? Wow, I would have never known. Whoops. Em, we have to go to class."

_Woah. Derek? Turn down a girl who just invited him in for sex? You think Derek is a virgin? No way! Not possible! The way we kissed last night.. he couldn't be. I'm still getting over the fact that we kissed. I mean, maybe I was just delirious and tired. He hasn't mentioned it, yet. Actually, this morning was our usual bicker-filled morning._

--------

"Casey! Turn that music down!" I heard Derek say from outside my door. After I turned it down, I opened the door to find him standing there. Not happy.

"What's the matter, Derek. Not getting any?"

"What?"

"Susan told me what happened on your date."

"What are you talking about?" Derek said while walking away.

"You know, her inviting you in. You turning her down," I said while slowly following him.

He quickly turned around, "Casey, please don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Why? You don't want anyone to know you're playing hard to get?"

"No, I don't want anybody to know that I haven't had sex before."

"AHA!"

"Don't 'AHA'. You didn't give Sam 'any'!"

"Yeah. But I'm Casey. You're Derek."

"Okay. Fine. Tell who you want. I don't care," he said turning back around.

"I won't tell, Derek," I called after him.

"Thanks," he muttered before going back into his room.

I grabbed the towel on my chair. I needed time to think things over. I haven't had the chance to do that since Sam and I broke up. I ran a hot bath and took off my clothes. As soon as the tub was filled, I stepped in and laid down just enjoying the feel of the hot water.

_I've seen Kristin Taylor. She's not that pretty, I guess. I mean, I've heard that she's just an easy lay. Is that the kind of girl Sam likes? Because that's not the girl I am. Could it be? Could I really be Casey "Easy Lay" MacDonald? I know, for sure, that's the kind of girl Derek likes. Why do I care about what kind of girl Derek likes? I hate him. Don't I? I mean, that kiss the other night. It was amazing. I loved every bit of it, until I realized I was kissing my brother._

"Casey! Are you in there? I need the shower!" Derek said while loudly knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted after pulling the curtains around the tub. I heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were.. well, yeah. I'll just use Dad and Nora's bathroom."

"No, sit down. I need to talk to you," I said while reaching for the shampoo.

"Oh. Well, okay," he said while taking a seat on the toilet.

"Look, about that kiss the other night..."

"So, that wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't. Why?"

"'Cause, if it was, I would've never wanted to wake up," he said shifting his position.

I poked my head through the curtain, "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it was a great kiss."

"Yes. Yes, it was..." I said smiling at him.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, "Hey Casey?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"When will you be done with the tub, because I just got back from hockey and I really don't like standing around in my own sweat," he said while standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm done," I said as I drained the tub and stood up. I reached my arm around the curtain, "Derek, can you hand me my towel?"

**Derek's POV**

I deliberately handed her a short towel. I don't know why, I just really felt the urge to see her in it. God, what have I turned into? Am I really falling for Casey?

"Here you go," I said handing her the towel. I took off my shirt, in a desperate attempt to get out of my sweat.

_I saw the curtains pushed aside. And then there was Casey. I had chose the perfect towel. It barely covered the bottom of her ass. I eyed her milky silk legs.. her feminine curves.. the towel tightly hugging every part of her body, and then her face. I lost it. I was totally checking out my sister. But not like I do, casually, with every girl that walks by. I scanned her from head to toe. Not missing any inch of her body._

**Casey's POV**

I felt Derek checking me out. I didn't want to snap him out of it. I felt.. empowered. I noticed he didn't have his shirt on. I figured he was too preoccupied staring that he wouldn't notice if I...

_Wow, his abs are great. Toned and everything. I couldn't even imagine it from the way he eats. God. I can spend hours just staring at them..._

"Enjoying the view, sis?"

I snapped out of my trance, "Well, it goes both ways, _bro_."

I walked out of the bathroom with a sly smile on my face. I actually enjoyed hitting on Derek. It felt great!


	4. Medium Rare

**Derek's POV**

"DAD! NORA! I'M LEAVING! PARTY! DON'T WAIT UP!" I yelled while putting my jacket on.

"What party?" I jumped. I turned around and saw Casey on the couch looking up at me. I can tell she'd been reading.

"Uh. Kristin Taylor's End Of the School Year thing. It's gonna be stupid, but its a big annual thing and my presence is sort of necessary."

"Can I come?" she asked.

"What? You sure? I mean, with Kristin being Sam's new girlfriend and all..." I started.

"That's kind of why I wanna go. I don't know. It's a Casey thing, I guess. Please take me," she begged.

"All right. Suit yourself. Go get dressed, I'm counting ten minutes or else I'll be late and I'm leaving without you!"

She rushed upstairs. I looked at my watch. Once it was already 9 1/2 minutes, I called, "CASEY. Get down here in 3...2..."

"Calm down. I'm ready!"

My eyes bugged out like one of those cartoon shows. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt and red long-sleeved mesh shirt, but from under the shirt, you can clearly see her red lacy bra. A perfect outfit to expose her toned stomach and legs, which she rarely ever did. She had a lot more makeup on, then she normally did. Her eyes lined with black and her lips standing out with a soft bright red., it was safe to say that she looked hot. I couldn't imagine that she got ready in 10 minutes to look like _this_, when it takes her half an hour every morning to look like.. well, Casey.

"Wa..wa..wa... WOW!" I said, thinking of nothing better to say.

"I guess that means I'm ready," she said while walking downstairs.

I snapped out of it, realizing that I was checking out my sister again, "Okay! Let's go!"

I didn't open the car door for her, trying to avoid a moment like before and this afternoon, in the bathroom. Once we were in the car, I turned the radio on all the way to distract myself from looking over at Casey.

-------------

**Casey's POV**

As soon as Derek and I walked into the party, I felt like all the guys were looking at was me and my ass.

"Ow! Looking HOT!"

"Who's that girl with Derek?"

"Derek's scored another one!"

I felt multiple guys pinch me from behind.

"God, I feel like a piece of meat," I whispered to Derek.

"Look at what your wearing Casey! What did you expect to be treated like? Royalty?" Derek called back at me.

He was right. Who was I fooling dressing like this? What was I thinking. I sat on a couch in a corner, away from everybody else. I watched Derek. He was so comfortable in this kind of scene. He knew exactly what he was doing. Unlike me, who didn't know what to do. Even when I was sitting on a couch doing nothing, I still didn't know what I was doing. I walked upstairs, hoping to find a bathroom or something to wash this makeup off my face.

I opened the first door to see Sam and Kristin half naked on the bed. They were too into each other to notice me, so I just closed the door quietly and just went back downstairs and sat on the couch watching the party.

An hour later, I saw Sam and Kristin come downstairs. Something came over me. I walked over and pulled Derek away from the blonde bimbo he was hitting on, "Dance with me." I pulled him over to where Sam can get a clear view of us.

I took his hand and placed it on my hip, but I kept my hand on top of his and placed my other arm around his neck. At first, it was only to make Sam jealous, but on that dance floor, everything felt so right. Derek and I dancing, our bodies grinding together. His hand was feeling every curve on the side of my body. All I could do was stare into his lust-filled eyes. At that moment, Sam meant nothing to me. The song stopped. I looked around, everyone was staring at us, including Sam, with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Derek, can we go home?"

"Sure, let's go!"

He didn't even ask why. He got his keys and we were out of there.

"Casey, what was that all about?" he asked, still driving.

"What? The dancing or leaving?"

"Both."

"Well, I walked in on Sam and Kristin having sex upstairs and when I saw them come downstairs. I don't know, I guess wanted to show him what he was missing out on. And then when everybody was staring at us, I felt kind of weird. So here we are!"

"Oh."

"Okay, Derek. Here's the thing, it started out just me trying to prove Sam wrong, but then, when we were out there dancing, it was like Sam was the last thing on my mind and I just wanted to keep dancing with you forever."

"Believe me, Case. I know exactly how that feels because I felt the same way tonight."

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah," he answered while reaching for my hand.

The rest of the drive home was silent, but yet, romantic. With his hand in mine, everything just felt perfect.


	5. Clueless

**I did take your reviews to consideration, and I added a twist to the plot. So there's a lot more complications for our couple to go through. Don't expect our incest-_ish _couple to ride off into the Canadian sunset, yet. ;)**

_I can't believe it. What was I thinking dancing with Derek last night? What was I thinking telling him that I liked him? I mean, seriously, he's my stepbrother. How disgusting is that? Ugh! Was I drinking at the party?_

"Casey! Breakfast time!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I got out of bed wearing nothing except my bra and underwear. Knowing Derek was going to be down there, I put very baggy sweats, smeared the makeup left on my face, and even teased my hair a little to make myself look.. not presentable. I slowly dragged myself downstairs.

"Woah. Had a bad night, Case?" George asked after taking his eyes off the paper for a second to acknowledge my not-so-beautiful presence.

"Not really. Actually, I had a good night's sleep last night. I feel so rejuvinated!" I said grabbing some cereal. I took a peek at Derek's reaction. I wasn't exactly turning him on.

-----

"Derek, can you get off the chair for like one second, so I can clean up before Mom and George get home," I said standing in front of the TV. And in this house, other than be a naked girl, that's the only way to get Derek's attention.

"Make me, _sis_," he said reaching his arms gesturing me to pull him up. After I do so, he grabs my waist and brings me closer to him. I felt his breath on my foreheard.

"Derek. We can't do this. I'm your stepsister," I said pushing him away.

"You had no problem with it last night," he said as he ,once again, pulled me closer to him.

I finally pushed him and backed away, "Look, I don't know what got into me last night. I was just jealous of Sam, & that jealousy totally took over my body. I had absolutely no control," I told him.

"Casey. Do you really believe that?" he asked moving towards me slowly.

"It's true!" I shouted countering his moves by stepping backwards with each step he took towards me.

"No, Casey. You know it's not true. That chemistry we had on the dance floor, when we kissed that one night. I know you never feel that way with Sam and I've never felt that way with any other girl I've been with," he said softly continuing towards me until I was finally up against the wall with Derek leaning in to kiss my neck.

"No!" I said slipping out from under him, "I.. I didn't feel anything when I was dancing with you. I don't know why I said that kind of stuff in the car. I was only trying to make Sam jealous. It.. it wasn't right!" I said running up to room and slamming the door.

--------

**Derek's POV**

"CASEY!" I said running after her. What did she mean by that? I mean, I know Casey would've never done that stuff that she did last night, so maybe she was right.

I stopped running at her bedroom door, and just turned around and went into my room. Halfway into reading my tenth magazine, there was a knock on my door. "WHOEVER IT IS. GO AWAY!"

"Derek, George came up to tell you that dinner is almost ready," I heard my younger stepsister call from outside the door.

"Lizzie, you can come in." She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Really? Okay," she said taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"So, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing really. Casey and I were just watching a movie. I don't know. Some scary movie." Man, I wish I could have been down there, too. Right next to Casey, being the closest thing she can grab on to during a really scary part.

"Oh really? So how is Casey?" I asked not-too-subtle.

"Oh. Well, she went swimming at Emily's house today. That's about it, I guess. Earlier today, she was just in her room with the stereo extremely loud! She was there for like an hour."

"SMEREK!" Marti yelled as sheran into my room and jumped on the bed.

"SMARTI!" I said tickling her, "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy says to come down for dinner. You, too, Lizzie, of course!" she said in between giggles. I picked her up and carried her downstairs over my shoulder.

-------

"Nora, this chicken is really good!" Edwin said taking extraordinary spoonfuls.

"It's not chicken.." Nora said and Edwin stopped eating.

"You know what? I think I'd be better off not knowing," he took another bite of the not-chicken, "Yep. Don't tell me!"

"So Casey. Derek. How was that party you went to last night?" George asked cluelessly. Casey and I stopped eating right away.

"Um. Good. Fine. You know how those parties are.. no one really acts like themselves," Casey started, looking straight at me.

"Yeah, of course. I hate that about parties sometimes. Like some girl would act like some whore one day, and then the next, act like she had no idea what she was doing. Kind of rude, don't you think, Case?" I said, continuing to finish my plate. I looked out of the corner of my eye and Casey turned pale.

"Mom, George. I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna go upstairs and finish some homework," she said stumbling away from the table and up the stairs.

"Hey, everyone did remember Casey's birthday Friday, right?" Nora whispered. Everyone in the table other than Lizzie and Nora looked around clueless, "I was expecting that reaction. Okay, well, I was kind of thinking we would surprise her with something. It is her Sweet Sixteen, you know? Nothing too big or fancy, but it should be special."

_Huh. Casey's birthday. I have an idea about her present, and ,boy, will she be surprised!_

**A/N: Haha, I really don't know what to do for this next chapter. I just kind of needed somewhere to go with this story. Any ideas? **


	6. Happy Birthday, Casey

**This is a short chapter. More explanation at the end.**

**Casey's POV**

"Happy birthday, Casey!" I woke up as soon as I heard my very loud birthday greeting. I opened my eyes and I saw, what seemed like, the entire family at my door with a tray of breakfast.

"Happy birthday to you.." they sang, I looked at the tray of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, glass of milk. Everything was there.

"When your done with your breakfast, ring this," George said handing me a small bell.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," Mom said shooing everyone out of my room. In a desperate attempt to figure out what they were up to, I practically forced my breakfast down my throat and rang the bell. Sooner or later, the door opened and I found Edwin in a very proper tuxedo.

"I shall escort you to the living area, Madame," he said in a not-so-good British accent.

"Oh my god. What's going on?" I said standing up and taking his arm. He walked me downstairs and seated me on the couch. He placed a very plastic, but still pretty, tiara on my head. I saw Mom and George walk in. Mom was wearing a long gold dress with a feather boa, and George was wearing a blue tuxedo with a ruffled shirt. What was going on? Suddenly, I heard the blasting of an old broadway song. I looked back and Mom and George. They were dancing and lipsyncing it to me.

--------

**Derek's POV**

I break a smile when I hear Mom and George's broadway song play. I can also hear Casey's laughter from downstairs. God, I love how she laughs. No matter how much I want to go down there and see her, I know I couldn't. If I saw her, I wouldn't be able to fight the urge to kiss her. Right then and there. I listened closer to what was going on downstairs.

"LIZZIE! MARTI!" I heard Casey yell in between giggles. They were doing a dance to one of Casey's favorite songs. I heard Casey laugh again.

-------

Casey's POV

"You guys are so silly!" I told them unable to hold back my laughter. Lizzie and Marti were dressed up in all of Mom and George's clothes and they were dancing to my favorite song of all time. The rest of the day, they treated me like a queen. I wouldn't even lift a finger, they got me everything I needed. We stayed in and watched all my favorite movies and everyone pitched in to make dinner. Chicken alfredo, my favorite. Well, almost everybody. I finally realized who was missing. "Where's Derek?"

"Oh, he said he was sick today. He looked terrible. You didn't mind that he wasn't here, did you?" Mom asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll visit his room on my way to bed tonight."

"That'd be great, honey. Thanks. Oh, and dinner is ready."

After dinner, everybody gave me their presents. Mom and George gave me the laptop I always wanted, Lizzie gave me a very gorgeous purse, Edwin's present was so cute: a picture frame with a picture of all of us kids, and Marti painted me a beautiful picture. I loved it, but there was something I would love even more and he was upstairs.

"Mom, I loved it. Today was great. My best birthday, yet. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Okay. Don't forget to drop by Derek's room," Mom called after me.

"Oh. I won't," I whispered to myself. I made my way to the door of his bedroom, I refused to knock and just barged right in. I found him on his computer.

"Casey. What are you doing in here?" he said quietly trying to avoid looking straight at me.

"Just wondering why you're trying to avoid me," I said calmly.

"What makes you think I'm trying to avoid you?"

"What are you talking about? You've been avoiding me all week. You leave the room whenever I walk in, you stayed in your room all day today, and now you won't even look at me. Look at me, Derek!" His eyes are on the floor. "Derek, I said look at me!"

"I CAN'T!" he said, still looking at the floor.

"WHY NOT?" I yelled.

---------

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked to her. I took her face in my hands and crushed my lips against hers. It took her a second, but she finally kissed back. She ran her hands up my chest and around my neck. I pulled her in from the waist. Surprisingly, she was the one that made the first move after that. She brushed her tongue along my bottom lip. I immediately let it in. After, what seemed like an hour of, "tongue wrestling", I broke away and stepped back. "So I wouldn't have the urge to do _that_."

Casey left the room and shut the door quietly, "Happy birthday, Casey." I whispered.

**A:N/ Sorry it's really short, guys. This wasn't really supposed to be a large, eventful chapter. I juste needed a bridge between what happened before and what will happen next and this was it. But I have an idea about what's going to happen next. There will be a happy ending soon enough!**


	7. Oh, That Kiss

**Derek's POV**

"Mom. I'm going swimming at Emily's today," Casey said eating breakfast.

_Hmm. Swimming at Emily's. Sounds fun_.

"I'm going, too!" I chimed in.

"What? No. I don't want you there," Casey argued.

"I bet Emily does," I said waving the phone around menacingly.

"Derek!" I dialed Emily's number and waited and waited. Someone answered and I turned the volume up, so Casey can hear the other end.

"Hello?" Emily said on the other end of the phone.

"Emily! Hey, it's Derek."

"Derek? Oh! Hi! What's up? I mean, well.. umm. Hey."

"I heard Casey was going over to swim..."

"Yep."

"And I was wondering if I could join you. It's hot like Texas and I guess we really need a cool down."

"Oh! Of course! Yes! I mean.. Yeah, that's cool," she said.

"Alright. See you then. Bye." I hung up the phone before Emily started yelling 5 minute long goodbyes. I looked over at Casey and smirked at her.

"Ugh. Fine. Be ready by 1," Casey said finishing her breakfast and going upstairs.

I stayed in my room all day reading a magazine, until about 10 minutes to 1:00. I stood up and put on my swim trunks and slid down the banister to find Casey waiting by the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go! You know we've got to beat that next-door traffic!" I said smirking. Casey just rolled her eyes and stomped out the door. I followed her and called into the house to make sure they knew we were gone before I locked the door.

I crossed their lawn to find a very angry Casey on the other side.

"Derek. Don't mess up their lawn. This is one of the many reason why the Davis' hate you."

"Well, it's easier to cross the lawn. You, on the other hand, walk all the way down the driveway, on the sidewalk and back up the Davis' driveway. It's way too long, and its not like your body needs the exercise." I said before winking at her. She rolled her eyes and started walking. I followed her around the house and into the back fence. Emily walked in from the back door of the house.

"Hey Casey.. _Hey Derek_," she said walking in with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Hmm. Did you redo the landscape here? It looks way different!" I said scanning her backyard.

"Yeah, we umm.. we. well, we.." she stammered.

"Ugh. They changed the tiles around the pool, added a few more trees and some outdoor furniture," Casey interrupted.

"Yeah. What she said." Emily said finally finding her cool.

I didn't hesitate to take off my shirt and dive into the pool. Emily hitting the jacuzzi first. Casey taking a book out of her bag and laying down by the pool and started reading.

"Are you serious?" I yelled at the edge of the pool.

"What?"

"You come here to read?"

"No, I just really need to finish this chapter and tan, a little bit, and then I'll come in," she said without taking her eyes off the book. I gave up and started swimming some laps. Half and hour later, Casey still reading, I got out of the pool and took a seat next to her. She didn't notice I was sitting there, so I poured myself a cup of the last bit of lemonade.

"Oh. Let me go refill that!" Emily said taking the pitcher inside. Casey turned around at the sound of the door closing, as she turned back around, she saw me sitting there.

"Oh geez! You scared me!"

"I was sitting here for the past 10 minutes.." I said smugly.

"Oh. Okay," she said. But I could tell that was not all she wanted to say. I stared at her more intensely. "Okay. This has been on my mind since my birthday. What was with that kiss?"

"What kiss?"

She looked bewildered, "'What kiss'? You know what kiss I'm talking about. You're the one who kissed me."

I knew very well what kiss she was talking about. But after she walked out the door without saying anything, I figured she just wanted to forget about it. So I did.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." I said laying back in the chair. She stood up furiously.

"Are you serious? Derek! You don't show up at all during my birthday, I walk into your room asking for an explanation. You walk up and kiss me! And now you're acting like it never even happened. Too late, Derek! It did! Face the facts!" she said pacing back and forth.

"Yes, I am serious, Casey. I don't know what kiss you're talking about. WHAT KISS?" I watched her pause for a moment. She took a very long sigh. I thought she was just getting ready to yell at me some more, but even louder. She took my arm and pulled me up. I didn't even know she was that strong. She put both her hands on my face and pulled it to hers.

It was a long, but meaningful, kiss. Nothing like the kisses I've had on dates with other girls. Most of them, I felt nothing. Few of them, I felt lust. But this one was different. It had some kind of meaning. It made me feel weird inside. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She dropped her hands off my face and placed them on my shoulders. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip, she replied by opening her mouth allowing entrance. I broke the kiss and started placing kisses along her jaw. She took a long sigh. I stopped kissing her neck and she let her head rest on my chest.

"Oh. That kiss," I whispered into her ear. We let go of eachother, but we were still standing about half an inch apart. Looking at each other, for what seemed like, eternity.

"Hey, guys," Emily said walking in with a brand new glass of lemonade.

"Oh. Hey, Em. Uhh. What took you so long?" Casey asked breaking our eye contact.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, my brother had stolen the lemons to make some kind of pyramid or something. I don't know."

"Hey Emily. Just wondering, but your kitchen is at the front of the house, right? WAYY away from the backyard? So that you can't even see the beautiful landscaping out here," I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird how our house is built, but yep. That's how it is," she replied cluelessly.

"Emily. I don't feel good. I think I need to go home," Casey said getting her stuff together.

"You didn't even get to swim!" Emily argued.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. I mean, you do live right next door! I'll call you tonight. Derek, are you coming with me?"

"Um. I guess I am. Bye Emily," I said following Casey out.

"Bye!"

Once we were in the house, Casey took me the arm and pulled me up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind us and pushed me against it.

"Well, Casey. I must say, I really like this aggressive side to you," I managed to say before she kissed me roughly. I must say, after listening to Sam talk about how great of a kisser Casey was, I never believed him until today. I realized Casey had stopped kissing me and she was just standing there, her hands still on my shoulders.

"No. That kiss," she whispered.

**Sorry it's short. I was trying to finish this before I had to leave today. But don't worry, I have big plans for the next chapter. So stay tuned and review.**


	8. Break&Recap

**Casey's POV**

_What was I doing? Kissing my stepbrother? What was this? Some mad quest for lust?_

I broke the kiss. I could feel Derek staring at me. I focused on the floor trying to avoid looking at him. "Derek, we can't do this. You know it's wrong.."

"Casey.."

"Derek. Just.. I think we need a break from each other. To figure out what we both want. We've both been so confused lately. I don't think we're thinking straight. Especially when we're always near each other. So, let's just.. take a break. Okay?"

"If that's what you want, Case..."

"It is," I said strongly.

"Alright." He left the room quietly. After he left, all that was left to do was sit on my bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about how he walks into my room and leans on the doorframe when he wants to talk to me about something. Or how he gets angry whenever I hog the bathroom... A tear rolled down my face. Was I seriously crying? For Derek?

I woke up the next morning, I guess I had fallen asleep that night. I walked downstairs to find Derek on the recliner watching his normal hockey game. He didn't notice I was downstairs, so I just walked into the kitchen to look at the oven clock. Noon? I can't believe I slept until noon. I can't believe Derek woke up before noon. I always wake up at 8AM exactly and Derek sleeps in until 1PM. I was just going to sneak back upstairs, so Derek wouldn't even notice I was up until...

"Woah! Finally up, Case?" _Dang it._ I turned around and found Mom walking towards me and Derek turned around and saw me standing there. I blushed a bit, hoping Derek wouldn't notice. I looked back at him and he was already turned back to watch TV. I looked away, hurt. I know that I had suggested we give each other space, but a part of me was hoping that he would give it some kind of fight. But I was glad he didn't, wasn't I?

"Yeah, Mom. I couldn't sleep last night. A lot of stuff to think about," I said somewhat loudly to give Derek a hint that I was thinking about him last night. But not enough of a hint to make him know what I was thinking about.

"Oh. Well, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm actually really hungry," I said quietly.

"Alright! Derek, would you like me to make you something, too?" I looked over at Derek. I can see him hesitate for a second.

"No, Nora. I'm good," he finally said.

"Woah, that's a first. He never turns down food," Mom said to me while we were walking into the kitchen.

We were just about done eating when the phone rang. Of course with me being the closest to the phone, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

A girl was on the other line. Some ditsy whore from what it sounded like.

"Hi, is Derek there?" What would she want Derek for?

"Umm. No, he's not. Sorry, call back later.." I was just about to hang up before Derek, himself, walked in.

"Is that for me?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Well, phone please?" I hesitantly handed him the phone.

"Hey! Jessica! What's up? Tonight? You got it. I'll pick you up? Great! Bye!"

"Date tonight?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yep. Jessica Neal," he said with a smirk. He walked off, leaving me with my jaw to the floor.

Okay, Derek. Two can play that game. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Derek. It's Casey. Can I come in?"

"Uh. Sure thing." I walked into the room to find Derek on his computer, acting extremely nonchalant.

I scanned his bedroom until I found the phone on his bed. "I just needed to use the phone," I said with a sneer.

"Go. Shoot. Call." he said, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Before leaving his room, I turned around to face him.

"Hey. Where are you taking Jessica tonight?"

"Umm. She wanted to go to some pizza place. You know Kyle? From school? The one his dad owns."

"Oh. That's the one me and Emily are going to tonight."

"Okay. Cool. Just don't ruin my date," he said.

I went outside and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Em. Do you know Kyle? From school?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go to his dad's pizza place tonight?"

"Sure. I'll come over at seven."

"Kay. Bye" I waited until she said 'bye', too, and then hung up the phone.

---------------

Just as I was done getting ready, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" I said running down the stairs. I opened the front door hoping to find Emily standing there, but I didn't. I saw Jessica.

"Oh. Casey, right? I'm here for Derek." She was nice and blonde. But that just made me hate her more. Derek would love her. Speaking of the devil...

"Is that Jessica? Let her in, Case," Derek said at the staircase before running back upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Alright. Come in," I said opening the door wider for her to walk in.

"Casey, do you have biology II with Ms. Barnes?" she asked after an awkward silence.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Oh. Well, umm, do you have the homework? Because I was sick when she gave out the class project. I mean, my group filled me in, but I wasn't there when she handed out the assignment for tonight," she asked nicely. God, I hated the way she asked nicely.

"Oh yeah. It wasn't hard at all, she gave us a worksheet to fill out about our projects. I can make a copy for you and give it to you later tonight," I said just as nicely. I knew I didn't want to, but the last thing I needed was another enemy at the high school.

"Tha-- Hey Derek!" I turned around and saw Derek walking down the stairs. Luckily, before I got a chance to drool over him, the doorbell rang again.

"That's probably Emily," I said before walking to the door. Indeed, it was. I grabbed the keys from the table and I was just about to drag Emily out the door.

"Hey! Hold it, Casey!" I stopped and turned back around.

"What?"

"Those are Dad's keys. To the Mercedes."

"I know."

"Don't you think you need permission before you go and steal his car?"

"I'm not stealing, George said I can use it tonight," I stated in a "matter-of-fact" type of way.

"What? He never lets me use that car! And I'm actually his son!" he barked.

"Well, your Derek, I'm Casey!" I said before dragging Emily off into the car.

"Woah, I've never seen you drive before. I mean, Derek's always taking you home and taking you places," Emily said over the music.

"I know. That's just because Derek never lets me drive," I calmly stated.

"Derek's into you." I nearly ran into a pole, before I finally gained back control of the wheel.

"What?"

"He likes you. If youg uys weren't step-related, I seriously think he would have asked you out or something."

"How could you tell?"

"I've lived next door to Derek for years. And I've had a crush on Derek for years. I mean, I've seen Derek go from girl to girl and I know how I feel when he does that. Not exactly jealous, but annoyed. But when I see that way he treats you, it's way different. I'm always extremely jealous. Not because he's your brother, but that you're the only girl that Derek trusts and cares about."

I sat there and listened to what Emily was saying. I wish that I could believe it, but I couldn't. If Derek liked me, he would wait. He wouldn't go out with some blonde, the day after. We pulled into the parking lot. We sat there for a second.

"I don't know, Em. I think it's a little more complicated than that." She nodded her head and we got out of the car and went into the restaurant.

After we took a seat, I saw Derek walk in with his arm around Jessica's waist. He glanced over to where Emily and I were sitting and sat down a few tables behind us. Where I could get a perfect view of Derek, and Derek could get a perfect view of me.

"Hey, was that Jessica Neal at your house when I was there?" Emily asked. Derek already had her arm around her.

"Uhh. Yeah." She whispered something in his ear and he gave her that special Derek smirk.

"Oh. So is she and Derek going out tonight?" She gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. He looked over and winked at me.

"UGH! Em, you see that waiter over there? I think he was checking me out. Do you think I should go over there?"

"Go for it!" I retouched my makeup and untied my hair. I slinked over the the guy at the counter.

**-------Derek's POV--------**

What is Casey doing? She had walked over to the guy at the counter, leaned over and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and nodded. Why is he smiling and nodding? She pulled at the collar of his shirt, leaning in...

"Umm, excuse me, Jessica. I, uhh, need to use the bathroom. Be right back!"

I walked over to Casey, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" I asked furiously.

"I'm trying to enjoy my night," she nearly yelled with her arms crossed.

"No. You're trying to bug me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what the hell is your excuse?" I was taken back after Casey said this.

"What are you talking about?" I saw Casey take in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I know I had said that I wanted to take a break. Well, this day was enough of a break. Derek, I realized that I can't not have you be in my life. It's crazy, I know. But I love you, Derek." She had focused on the floor while saying that. I leaned down to capture her lips in mine. This kiss had a different meaning. An "I never want to let you go" meaning. Just as it was about to get more heated up, she pushed me away and walked back to her table. _Great._

**Casey's POV**

"Emily. Sorry, Derek said there was this emergency at the house. I'll take you home."

"Okay. No problem. Hope everything is okay."

"Okay, Here," I said taking out some money out of my purse, "Go pay the bill, I need to go ask Derek something."

I walked over to Derek's table, "Derek, there was an emergency at the house. I'm about to drop Emily off and then go see what's up," I said eyeing Derek.

"Oh. Alright. Jessica, do you mind if I take you home, too?"

"Oh. Of course. Go see what's up. I hope everything is okay."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smirking at Derek. I turned around and walked to the front where Emily was waiting.

-----------

Everyone was sleeping once I got home. So I just turned on the TV and waited for Derek to get home. Not too long after I heard the door open and close. It was then that I had a recap of everything. Of Sam breaking up with me, of me & Derek's first kiss, in the bathroom, at the party, the kiss on my birthday, the kiss at Emily's house.. what Emily said in the car.

"Hey Case."

It was then that I realized that everything was just the way I had always wanted it to be.

**The end.**

**I know you wanted to see the heated hot passion of Casey & Derek. But I figured if I wrote the ending like this, there was an open door for a sequel, so cross your fingers guys! I'm taking a little break from Life With Derek, to write a fic for my true passion. Gilmore Girls. It's kind of more of a difficult and dramatic show to write for, so that's why I started off little with Hannah Montana and Life With Derek. But don't worry, I'll still be here to write a little more LWD & HM. I'm an all-around kind of gal. But if your a Gilmore fan, stay tuned for my new fic. & if you're not, stay tuned for the next LWD fic.**

**loves&kisses**

**fOREVERgilMORE**


	9. Author's Quick Note

8/4/06

Author's NOTE:

**Okie Doke. Probably for the next few months or so while I'm getting back to school, I'll just be writing like short stories/one shots. That kind of deal, until I get back on my game. Plus the fact that I've totally lost my writing touch. I'm so out of it right now. I can't even think of a clever idea. Lol, but during class, I'll def be thinking about my next story so stay tuned :)**

**BTW: Today is my 17th birthday! Yay mee.**


End file.
